X-RAY CRYSTALLOGRAPHY SHARED RESOURCE The X-ray Crystallography shared resource provides KCC investigators the ability to obtain structural information directly relevant to their research interests. This includes the determination of de novo structures, structural consequences of point mutations, co-crystallization with small molecules including inhibitors and potential therapeutics, and multicomponent systems including proteins, DNA and/or RNA. Although structure determination is a highly specialized, labor-intensive endeavor, the information obtained from these investigations frequently addresses seemingly disparate biochemical data and invariably improves future research efforts. Significant progress has been made to improve access to the facility for the KCC community. For instance, a liquid handling robot now tests for crystallization feasibility with significantly less material and personal effort, making preliminary screening experiments cost effective. This has encouraged a number of KCC members to consider employing structural biology in their program. The Department of Biochemistry and Molecular Biology recognizes the significance of structural biology to the university, and has made an additional hire in structural biology at the assistant professor level. With the increase of users and the new hire, we anticipate that a number of new structures will be forthcoming, most with immediate relevance to molecular origin of cancer.